Une promenade dans le parc semblait toute indiquée
by mathilfict
Summary: Depuis le début de sa sixième année, Harry s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Ginny, la soeur de son meilleur ami. Seulement cette dernière sort avec Dean, un ami de Harry. Ce n'est qu'aprés le dernier match de Qudditch, alors que Gryffondor a gagn


**Une promenade dans le parc semblait toute indiquée…**

Harry avait enfin trouvé le courage d'embrasser Ginny. Cela le rendait heureux, de plus Ron n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui arracher la tête en revenant dans la salle commune. Cependant il n'était pas sûr de la réaction de Ginny. S'il avait osé tourner la tête vers elle, il aurait vu le sourire radieux qui flottait sur les lèvres de sa belle.

Ginny était aux anges. Elle et Harry. Elle n'y croyait plus. Bien qu'elle se soit détendue en sa présence et avait appris à mieux le connaître et à l'aimer d'autant plus, elle espérait sans y croire vraiment.

Il marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, main dans la main, mais en silence en allant dans la direction de la grande porte donnant sur le parc. Harry appréhendait la conversation qu'ils devaient avoir sur ce qui c'était passé. Ginny était visiblement très heureuse et avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Le jeune homme ouvra la grande porte et la laissa passer. Ils se posèrent sous le grand hêtre.

Harry pris alors la parole :

« Ecoute Ginny… je… je.. je n'aurais peut être pas du… je suis…

-Attends, tu regrettes de m'avoir embrasé ??? C'est ce que tu essaye de me dire ??

-Nonnnnn !!!! Pas du tout !

-Bon alors où est le problème ?

-Ginny, …, je suis désoler de t'avoir embrassé comme ça mais je voudrais savoir si…. Tu voulais… bien... sortir avec moi ? (Il avait dit ces mots rapidement et on lisait de l'appréhension sur son visage.)

-Tu me demandes, à moi, Ginerva Weasley, si je veux sortir avec toi, Harry Potter ????….. ?????

-Euh…oui ?!?!….

-Bien sûr, idiot, tu sais bien que je l'aie toujours voulu. Bien que tu aurais pu me demander mon avis avant de m'embrasser comme ça devant tout le monde ! Mais pourquoi es-tu à ce point anxieux de ma réponse ?

-En fait, tu sortais avec d'autres garçons alors je me suis dis que tu m'avais oublié et que si je te demandais, tu me rirais au nez.

-Tout d'abord je ne t'aurais pas rit au nez, et ensuite si je suis sortie avec d'autres garçons c'est que je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu t'intéresserais à moi. Alors il fallait que je t'oublie, que je passe à autre chose. Mais soyons honnête, je n'y suis pas arrivé… »

Pour toutes autres explications, Ginny embrassât très amoureusement Harry qui se réjoui de cette réponse. Cela lui permit de ressentir aussi tout l'amour que lui portait la dernière des Weasley. Le temps s'arrêtât alors pour les deux amoureux. Ils donnaient dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et sentaient tout l'amour que l'autre avait à lui offrir. Ils ne se séparèrent que par manque d'air déçu par l'arrêt de ce baiser. Harry la pris alors dans ces bras, et il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux flamboyant de sa belle qui sentait bon son parfum de vanille. Il avait l'impression d'un rêve éveillé, d'être un garçon ordinaire, aimé d'un amour sincère (ce qui était nouveau et très agréable pour lui !), l'homme le plus heureux du monde et qu'il ne serait à nouveau aussi heureux que le jour de son mariage. Elle se sentait en sécurité, comme dans un cocon que rien ne pouvait briser. Il était à la fois douillet et rassurant, elle sentait toute sa force et son amour. Mais aussi le soulagement de son bien aimé qu'elle veuille bien de lui. Elle sentait le bonheur et le sourire de son nouveau petit ami sans même le regarder. Elle était dans le même état. C'était mieux que dans tous ses rêves. Elle avait trouvé son prince charmant, l'homme de sa vie, le père de ses enfants. Il faut avouer qu'elle avait toujours voulu que ce soit lui mais elle le voyait comme un rêve qui ne se réaliserait jamais. Mais elle avait en cet instant la preuve qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

Harry l'aimait (même s'il ne vous pas encore se l'avouer) et elle l'aimait. Seul ça comptait en ce moment. Doucement ils se séparèrent un peu mais seulement pour se regarder dans les yeux. Les deux paires d'yeux pétillaient de joie. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Ginny avait des millions de questions en tête mais elle décida de n'en posé qu'une seule… :

« Dis-moi, Harry, depuis quant as tu des sentiments pour moi ? Ou plutôt depuis quand t'en es-tu rendu compte ? (… ou deux)

-Tout d'abord je pense que j'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi seulement je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Je ne te voyais que comme la sœur de Ron, mon meilleur ami, la petite dernière de la famille Weasley, qui est une seconde famille pour moi, mon havre de paix. Donc je ne pensais que je pourrais tomber amoureux de toi. Je dois aussi avouer que t'intimider comme je le faisais me rendais nerveux (bien que je dois l'avouer, je trouvais cela mignon), et me gênais. Et puis tu as commencé à me parler sans rougir, à me regarder, à être là pour moi. J'ai alors découvert une personne exceptionnelle, ce qu'on m'avait dit mais que je ne connaissais pas ! Tu étais même prête à prendre des risques pour moi, pour mes quêtes, comme au département des mystères (une ombre passa dans les yeux de Harry au souvenir de cet évènement et ce qui en découla : la mort de son parrain), ou tu m'as impressionnée. J'ai alors remarqué que tu n'étais plus une petite fille, tu avais grandi et mûrit. (Ginny devenait de plus en plus rouge pour que son visage se fonde à ses cheveux, à mesure qu'Harry la complimentait. Mais celui-ci continua car il pensait qu'il devait lui dire pourquoi elle et pourquoi seulement maintenant.) Et puis cet été on s'est amusé tous les quatre. C'était, s'en nul doute, un des plus beaux étés de ma vie. Seulement il a fallu reprendre le train pour revenir ici et là tu m'as laissé pour aller rejoindre Dean, ton _petit ami _du moment (il avait insisté sur ce terme). J'ai été triste et très surpris à la fois car j'avais oublié qu'ici tu n'étais pas toujours avec nous : Ron, Hermione et moi. Je ne comprenais pas trop se que je ressentais à ce moment là et pourquoi surtout. Et puis un jour, on t'a trouvé avec Ron derrière la tapisserie avec Dean entrain de vous embrasser. Là ma première envie fût, je dois te l'avouer de le tailler en morceaux. (Ginny haussa les sourcils.)

-C'est donc pour ça que tu avais un regard assassin et que tu ne disais rien et que tu n'essayais pas pour une fois de calmer Ron… Je comprends mieux maintenant ! (dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.)

-En effet, dit-il en esquissant un sourire, j'étais perdu et je ne pouvais pas en parler. Je pensais que Ron m'étriperait si je lui avouais mes sentiments à ton égard, vu déjà comment il réagissait avec tes autres petits amis. Quant à Hermione, c'était difficile aussi car vous êtes assez proche et en même ce n'est pas facile d'avouer ses sentiments. J'ai alors essayé de me convaincre que mes sentiments n'étaient que ceux d'un grand frère mais je savais au fond de moi que je me leurrais car ton visage hantait mes pensées.

Plus tard j'ai enfin compris que mes sentiments pour toi étaient ceux d'un amoureux et pas d'un grand frère comme j'essayais de me le faire croire. Seulement, je n'ai rien fais, rien dis, et j'ai gardé mes sentiments pour moi. Tu sortais avec Dean, tu avais l'air heureuse, je n'avais pas à m'en mêler. Mais tu as rompu et je me suis surpris à espérer, et j'ai repris confiance en l'avenir. Mais il y avait toujours Ron. Je ne savais ce qu'il allait dire et faire si il savait que son meilleur ami était amoureux de sa petite sœur. Alors j'ai attendu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tu étais seule mais je ne pouvais pas t'avouer mes sentiments comme ça. Je ne trouvais pas le courage de tout dire. Et puis, tout à l'heure, je t'ai vu, tu courrais vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres, alors je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais j'ai trouvé le courage de t'embrasser. Cela faisait des mois que j'en rêvais. Et puis nous voilà, ici, maintenant…

-… (Ginny était très émue de tout ce qu'Harry venait d'avouer et elle en était devenue toute rouge) Harry, je … suis … comment dire ... je suis heureuse … même très heureuse … C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, je crois rêver…

-Mais non, tu ne rêves pas mon amour !! Et tu sais, je suis moi aussi très heureux d'être enfin passé à l'action… !! (Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres !) Je me sens tellement bien avec toi…

-Moi aussi mon amour… »

Ils s'embrassèrent alors pendant de longues minutes. Au début très amoureusement puis après beaucoup plus passionnément. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, se dévorant du regard, découvrant et se redécouvrant sous un jour nouveau.

Ils ne virent pas le temps passé, au point qu'ils ne virent pas le soleil se coucher. Ce fût seulement à ce moment là qu'ils se décidèrent à rentrer. Sur le chemin, Harry se demanda enfin comment c'était dérouler le match :

« Au fait, Ginny, comment a-t-on gagné le match ?

-Il semblerait que j'ai attrapé le vif d'or… !!!

-AHAHA tu es très drôle. J'adore ton sens de l'humour !

-Je sais, il est impitoyable !

-(Harry lui fit un grand sourire, à la limite du fou rire) Bon sincèrement ?

-Ron a été fantastique, il a arrêté la plupart des tirs notamment de très compliqué.

-Tiens, tu fais des éloges sur ton frère maintenant ?

-Je dirais qu'il n'est pas mauvais au quidditch et même plutôt bon, mais ne lui dis rien il prendrait la grosse tête… (Harry était mort de rire). Et puis il faut bien avouer que le fait qu'il ne t'ait pas étripé et qu'il n'ait pas crié non plus quand tu as eu la bonne idée de m'embrasser, aide à ce qu'il remonte dans mon estime et que je veux bien le considérer comme mon frère quand il n'est pas là !

-C'est vrai que ça m'étonne de sa part, peut être que je ne vais pas me réveillé demain matin…

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, il n'oserait tout de même pas tuer son meilleur ami sans provoquer la colère de sa sœur qui est paraît-il une vrai furie ! Mais peut être va-t-il te mettre quelques coups…

-Bon alors attend-toi à devoir te montrer en public avec un petit ami couvert de bleu demain…

-(Ginny qui était exploser de rire eut du mal à lui répondre) Ce n'est pas grave du moment que je suis avec toi…

-Mon amour…. »

Ils venaient d'arriver devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Harry prononça le mot de passe et laissa passer sa Ginny. Eh oui, il pouvait enfin se dire que c'était SA Ginny. Il rayonnât intérieurement de bonheur quand il pensât ces mots. Et cela se reflétât sur son visage car :

« Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ? Qu'as-tu fait à ma sœur ? l'interpella Ron tant dit qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, main dans la main, un sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres à tous les deux.

-Ron ! … euh... rien … enfin… euh…

-Bon, on verra ça plus tard, du moment que tu ne fais pas de mal à ma soe… (Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ginny lui répondit :)

-Ron, je ne sui s plus une petite fille sans défense tu sais ? Je sais très bien me débrouiller toute seule et puis Harry est ton meilleur ami, non ? Alors tu devrais le connaître et savoir qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal sans le vouloir, n'est ce pas, Harry ?! (Elle se retournât vers son nouveau petit ami et l'interrogeât du regard pas tout à fait sûr de la réponse.)

-Ecoute, Ron, je ne pouvais pas te parler des sentiments que j'éprouve pour ta sœur, car je ne voulais pas te perdre, ni me disputer avec toi, ni que tu penses que je avais trahi ta confiance, ni me retrouver dans ton champs de tire car je suis amoureux de ta sœur. Je pensais que tu m'aurais arraché les yeux comme tu voulais le faire pour Dean. Sache seulement que t'a sœur est vraiment importante pour moi et sache qu'avec elle je suis très heureux et …

-Bon, ça va, j'ai compris !

-Ecoute, Ron (Hermione, silencieuse jusque là et qui regardait le couple d'un œil attendri, s'était tourné vers Ron enfin d'éviter une dispute) tu vois bien dans leurs yeux qu'ils sont heureux et que cela fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas été ainsi et qu'ils attendaient ça avec impatience. Alors, s'il te plait, laisse les tous les deux…

-Mouais, pourquoi pas… (Il vit alors le regard que lui lança sa sœur : il vit qu'elle était heureuse mais qu'elle commençait à avoir son regard qui signifiait « continus et tu vas voir le beau sortilège de chauve-furie ! ») Bon d'accord mais il faudra que j'ai une discussion avec Harry…

-Ron !… Bon écoutez, il se fait tard, on devrait tous allez se coucher. (Voyant que Ron commençait à traîner les pieds) Ron ! tu montes TOUT DE SUITE !! »

Hermione avait pris un air autoritaire qui la faisait tout un coup ressemblé à Mme Weasley. Ron n'osât pas discuter et montât se coucher dans son dortoir bientôt suivi par Hermione qui montait dans le sien.

Harry et Ginny étaient enfin seuls, à nouveaux, dans leur salle commune. Harry amena Ginny jusqu'à l'un des divans moelleux placé devant le foyer où il restait encore des braies rougeoyantes qui diffusait à la fois une chaleur douce et une lumière tamisée extrêmement romantique. Harry s'assit sur le divan et amena Ginny à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ils profitèrent de leur tranquillité retrouvée pour s'embrasser à nouveaux.

Puis ils parlèrent du match de quidditch, de la façon dont avait bien joué l'équipe, les magnifiques arrêts de Ron, et des feintes de Ginny qui « essayait » d'attraper le vif d'or sans jamais y parvenir car le score n'y était pas, et des diversions qu'elle avait mener pour distraire sa rivale Cho Chang, attrapeuse adverse et ex petite amie de Harry.

A l'évocation de se nom, Ginny scruta le visage de son bien-aimé pour savoir si il ressentait encore quelque chose pour elle. Car bien qu'Harry lui avait fait une belle déclaration, elle avait peur qu'Harry ne se soit trompé dans ses sentiments et qu'il réalise qu'il ne l'aimait pas elle, Ginny mais qu'il passait juste le temps pour se remettre de sa déception amoureuse. Harry dû lire cette appréhension sur le visage de sa nouvelle petite amie car quand elle eût fini, il la félicita très chaleureusement, très fier d'elle puis il l'embrassa très langoureusement en mettant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Ce baisé passionné qui était en même temps très chaste fût pour Ginny comme celui d'un prince charmant qui réveil sa belle princesse. Elle sut alors qu'elle n'avait aucune crainte à avoir et qu'il ne l'avait pas choisi par dépit mais car il l'aimait réellement. Elle se laissa transporter par ce baiser car il est de ceux qui vous transporte loin qui font que rien d'autre n'a d'importance, que le temps s'arrête et en même temps il passe à une vitesse folle, que le monde autour n'existe plus, qu'il n'y a personne d'autre alentour que la personne aimé et que l'on embrasse de tout son amour.

Ils ne se séparèrent que par manquent d'air. Tous les deux soupirèrent en même temps. Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire en même temps. Ils eurent dû mal à se contrôler leur fou rire et à ne pas réveiller tous les Gryffondors.

Ils ne voulaient pas aller se coucher, bien qu'ils étaient extenués, car cela signifiait se séparer pour la nuit et ils avaient tous les deux compris qu'aucun des deux ne le souhaitaient. Alors ils restèrent là, assis sur leur canapé, confortablement installé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et ne voulaient bouger pour rien au monde. Ginny était lové dans les bras fort et musclés d'Harry. Ils s'endormirent ainsi tous les deux, sans s'en rendre compte, plus heureux que jamais sachant que rien ne pourraient les séparer. Sauf peut être…

« Harry, réveille-toi !

-Hein ?….Hermione ?!?!??

-Oui dépêche-toi de la réveiller et de monter dans ton dortoir sinon on entendra Ron jusque dans la salle commune des Serpentards !

-Euh… oui tu as raison… A tout à l'heure… Ginny ma chérie… (Il la réveilla doucement en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.)

-Quoi? (fit-elle endormie) Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-N'est pas peur, mon amour, c'est moi. (Il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Cela la rassura immédiatement !) Il faut te réveiller et retourner dans ton dortoir…

-Il est quelle heure ? (demanda-t-elle toujours endormi et ayant de la peine à ouvrir les yeux.) Quoi il fait jour ???

-Euh oui, on s'est endormi là. Je dois monter avant que Ron ne se réveille sinon là c'est sûr je suis mort !

-Alors file rapidement… (Il commença à partir quand il entendit) Dis, tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose …???

-Euh non je ne vois pas (dit-il d'un air innocent. Il déposa alors un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.) A tout à l'heure mon ange… (Il monta les escaliers quatre par quatre en courant et en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.)

-Il est beau comme même…, soupira Ginny (qui était restée dans la salle commune)

-Certes mais tu devrais filler toi aussi pour te préparer car si jamais Ron descend maintenant, il va comprendre que tu as passé la nuit là !

-Merci, Hermione, je t'adore.

-Ecoute, je sais que tu aimes Harry et lui t'aime aussi, et tu peux me croire, ça fait du bien de le voir aussi heureux. Et je sais que c'est grâce à toi. Et cela nous fait très plaisir à voir. Pour Ron, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'en occuper. Mais toi tu devrais y aller.

-C'est vrai? Tu vas parler avec Ron? Merci Hermione. Je t'adore. Bon, je suis désoler mais je dois y aller. Merci beaucoup Mione.

-De rien, dit-elle alors que Ginny était déjà dans l'escalier. »

Ron se réveilla alors qu'Harry était entrain de se changer.

« Tiens déjà debout ?

-Euh… oui… toi aussi ??…

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu fais une tête bizarre ce matin. Dis tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard ?

-Euh… non … pourquoi tu penses ça ?

-Je voulais te parler hier soir mais je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer, tu t'es couché vers quelle heure ?

-Euh, à vrai dire je ne sais pas mais je sais que tu ronflais déjà !

-Ahahah, tu sais que est très marrant…

-Oui, je sais, ça m'arrive parfois… ! Bon dépêche toi, j'ai faim.

-L'estomac de Ron grondait famine, comme à son habitude. Celui-ci ne dit plus rien et se dépêchât de se préparer pour aller manger. »

Harry, lui, descendit rapidement dans la salle commune en espérant que sa belle serait prête. Celle-ci arriva moins de trente secondes après lui. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et ils s'embrassèrent comme si ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis deux jours. Ce fût à ce moment là que Ron descendit l'escalier. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, Harry appréhendant toujours la réaction de Ron. Il était son meilleur ami et le respectait trop pour le perdre. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas des escaliers, Harry et Ginny se donnaient la main avec une certaine « distance de sécurité ».

« Bon on va manger !

-Oh Ron, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu ne penses qu'à ton estomac ?…

-Mais, Hermione, il faut bien que je mange parce qu'il faut aussi que je puisse digérer le fait que mon meilleur ami sort avec ma sœur !!!

-Ron ! Est ce qu'un jour tu pourras changer ?

-Mais Hermione… »

Sentant une dispute arrivée, Harry dit qu'ils partaient manger devant, ce qui fit taire Ron et Hermione et ils partirent tous les quatre en direction de la Grande Salle.

De nombreux regards s'étaient tournés vers eux dans les couloirs et à leur arrivée dans la grande salle. La nouvelle avait circulée relativement vite mais personne ou quasiment n'avait aperçu le couple ensemble. Ginny rougit légèrement sous les regards (certains étant envieux) ce qu'Harry trouva très craquant. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors, Harry à côté de Ginny, Ron et Hermione en face. Ron regardait son meilleur ami d'un mauvais œil tout en dévorant son petit déjeuner, mais celui-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour sa belle. Ginny aussi admirait son beau ténébreux aux cheveux en bataille. Ils l'étaient encore plus qu'ils avaient dormi sur le canapé.

Ils profitèrent de la matinée du dimanche pour faire une ballade dans le parc. Malheureusement, l'après-midi, tous les deux devaient faire leurs devoirs. Mais travailler dans la même pièce fût chose difficile car tous les deux contemplaient l'autre. Alors Hermione ce décidât à intervenir :

« Harry, Ron, il faut que nous allions à la bibliothèque.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ron, Harry n'ayant pas encore réagit.

-Pour le devoir de défense contre les forces du mal, tu sais le devoir de Rogue…

-Hein ?… (Voyant Hermione qui désignait Harry et Ginny du regard…) Ah oui, ce devoir là, sur cette chose… Bon Harry tu viens ?

-Hein ? quoi ? Où va-t-on ?

-A la bibliothèque, pour le devoir de Rogue, tu sais, ton professeur préféré… Notre cher ami !!!

-Ah euh oui. Bon on y va. Partez devant j'arrive. »

Il alla embrasser Ginny ce qui pris plusieurs minutes. Ron fulminait dans le couloir, et Hermione tentait vainement de le calmer. Harry arriva heureux mais triste en même temps de devoir sortir de la salle où il y avait sa bien aimée.

« Harry, écoute, je suis la première à me réjouir que tu sois avec Ginny et ça fait plaisir de te voir si heureux mais tu sais, Ginny a ses B.U.S.E.s et toi, tes A.S.P.I.C.s.

-Hermione, ils ne sont que dans un an.

-Peut être mais il n'est jamais trop tôt pour s'y préparer, surtout toi.

-Ecoutes, Hermione, tu sais bien que je fais ce que je peux et ne t'inquiètes pas les B.U.S.E.s de Ginny sont dans deux mois.

-Justement…

-Bon on va le faire ce devoir ? Il est sur quoi celui-là ? Comment apprivoiser les forces du mal ? Comment devenir un mangemort ?

-Harry, soit sérieux un peu ! Rogue n'est pas un mangemort…

-Bon on y va sinon la bibliothèque va fermée avant qu'on y soit arrivé. »

La fin de journée se déroula sans autre incident puisque Harry et Hermione s'adressaient à peine la parole et que lorsqu'ils le faisaient, s'étaient de manière toujours très froide et avec une voix pleine d'animosité. Ron tenta de calmer le jeu amis ce fût cause perdu et su que seule la nuit arriverai à leur porter conseil.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans salle commune, Ginny était toujours entrain de travailler mais quand elle aperçu son petit ami elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras (ce qui devient une habitude chez eux, du moins au début de leur relation. Cela représentait à leurs yeux le bonheur qu'ils avaient à se voir, de se retrouver.) Ron leurs lança un regard noir mais ne dit rien ce qui semblait signifier pour Harry « Même si je n'approuve pas, vas y, tu as ma permission ». Harry lui adressa un sourire qui signifiait « merci pour tout, tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami, tu es génial ! Je t'adore ! ».

Comme ce n'était pas encore tout à fait leur du couvre-feu, Harry demanda à Ginny par un regard si elle voulait faire un tour. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire (celui qui faisait tant craquer son amoureux) et qui signifiait : « Avec toi, je veux bien aller n'importe où ! »

Ils sortirent donc se balader dans le château profitant du fait d'être a nouveau tous les deux et seulement tous les deux sans d'autre souci que d'éviter Rusard ou Miss Teigne.

Harry savait et sentait que ce qu'il ressentait pour Ginny était très fort, qu'il ferait tout pour elle : décrocher la lune, affronter un dragon, avaler un paquet de sucacides… tout ce qu'elle voudrait, il lui apporterait ou il l'effectuerait. Il se décida à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait que c'était précipité, un peu rapide mais il savait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire, elle ne prendrait pas peur et ne se moquerait pas de lui. Ils étaient dans un couloir, assit sur un banc, dans les bras l'un de l'autres. :

« Ecoute Ginny, je voulais te dire : Je me sens très bien avec toi, tu me fais craqué avec ton petit sourire charmeur, et tes joues qui rougissent quand je te fais de compliments… comme maintenant par exemple…!!!

-Harry…, je ne sais pas quoi dire…, je…

-Je n'ai pas fini si tu permets. Tu sais, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, je tiens vraiment à toi. Ma vie n'a pas de sens quand tu es loin de moi. Cela fait déjà un certain que je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments pour toi et ils font de plus en plus fort de jour en jour. Tu vas peut être trouver ça précipiter ou trop tôt mais je veux que tu saches que je suis tombé amoureux de toi…

-Oh Harry,… tu sais que moi aussi je t'aime. En revanche, je voudrais que tu saches depuis quand précisément je suis amoureuse de toi. (Harry avait un air interrogateur et perplexe. Il croyait pourtant, comme Ron lui avait dit, qu'elle était amoureuse de lui depuis qu'elle l'avait vu sur le quai 9 ¾ et durant le premier été qu'il avait passé chez les Weasleys.) En effet, tu dois penser que je suis amoureuse de toi depuis la première fois ou je t'ai vu. Je le pensais aussi mais je me trompais. Je ne te connaissais pas. Celui que j'aimais alors était Harry Potter, le survivant, la célébrité. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas vraiment amoureuse mais plutôt une fan ou une groupie… Tu n'as pas l'air très étonné, pourquoi ?

-A vrai dire, la plupart des gens ne me connaissent pas, ils ne connaissent que la célébrité et ne vois que ma cote de popularité qui peut faire grimper la leur. Mais cela explique pourquoi je t'intimidais tant… Et que tu n'arrivais pas à retenir quelques choses dans les mains dès que j'arrivais dans les parages… et que tu te mettais le coude dans le beurre…

-(Rires) En effet, je te voyais comme une sorte de héros. Avoie vaincu tu-sais-qui alors que tu n'avais qu'un an : un miracle. Mais j'étais une gamine à l'époque. Et puis lors de ma première année, ta deuxième, tu m'as sauvée la vie et j'ai vu, à ce moment là, la peur dans tes yeux, le garçon fragile et courageux que tu es. C'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai appris à te connaître au delà de l'image qu'on se fait de toi. Tu risques ta vie pour les autres, tu as failli mourir pour moi. J'ai alors perçu le garçon sous la célébrité. Et celle-ci n'a rien à envier à la personne que tu es vraiment ! Tous ceux qui ne te connaissent pas ne savent pas à quels points tu es courageux, intelligent, drôle et sensible. Tu fonces tête baissée pour aider les personnes qui te sont chers. (Une lueur de tristesse passa dans le regard d'Harry. Il pensa à son parrain mort, car il avait cru que ce der nier était en danger et n'avait pas pressenti le piège de Voldemort.) Les autres passent avant toi. Tu es la personne la plus honnête que j'ai rencontré, jamais méchant sans provocation, sauf pour Rogue ou Malfoy mais là il y a prescription ! (Un grand sourire sur le beau visage de Harry.) En plus je dois t'avouer que tes beaux yeux verts émeraudes et tes cheveux perpétuellement en bataille me font craquer… (Harry avait rougit à cette dernière déclaration plus qu'aux autres. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de reprendre.)

-En parlant de ça, il faudra que je me venge.

-De quoi ? (demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent qui ne trompais personne !)

-D'un certain nain chantant que j'ai reçu pour la saint valentin de ma deuxième année… Tu vois de quoi je parle ?

-Ca ne serait pas le fameux poème qui disait que tes yeux étaient verts comme un crapaud frais du matin ?

-Tu connais ? A oui mais tu étais là. Mais ça m'étonne que tu t'en souviennes si bien. Je pensais être le seul avec la personne qui l'a écrite à m'en souvenir aussi bien…

-A vrai dire, Fred et Georges me la chantent encore à l'occasion.

-Ah oui ? pourquoi ? Tu ne saurais pas qui me l'a envoyer par le plus grand des hasard ?

-Euh non, je ne vois pas du tout, pourquoi ? Que comptes-tu faire à la personne qui te l'a envoyé ? Juste par simple curiosité !

-Hum, voyons voir… je pense… déjà ça (Il l'a pris dans ses bras.) et puis ça. (Il l'embrassa passionnément.)

-Bon alors je devrais vite mener ma petite enquête pour savoir qui c'est, et pour la tuer avant que lui fasse ce que tu viens de me faire.

-Très drôle, je sais très bien que c'est toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, un jour, je me vengerais ! Je pensais t'envoyer un de ces chers nains, pour une future saint Valentin…

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? Tu sais j'ai retenue la leçon depuis et je ne suis la même non plus…

-Certes mais je vois bien un vert su style : « Ta chevelure flamboyante reflète à merveille ton tempérament de furie… »

-S'il te plait arrête, d'accord je m'excuse, j'étais jeune et impressionnable à l'époque. Et puis je ne savais pas comment te parler, tu m'impressionnais énormément. De toute façon c'est différent aujourd'hui, non ? »

Elle fit une moue qui fit craquer Harry. Celui-ci l'embrassa amoureusement.

« Au fait je te dois un aveu, je suis comme même tombé amoureuse de toi au premier regard. Mais je ne suis plus amoureuse de cette personne… (Harry avait une expression perplexe de quelqu'un qui ne comprend plus rien avec un grand un grand « quoi !!!???!!! ») Je suis amoureuse du vrai Harry, celui qui a des défauts sous les qualités, celui qui est triste même quand il sourit, même si depuis hier je ne lui vois plus de tristesse dans ses beaux yeux verts, et je me demande bien pourquoi ?? …

-Peut être se sent-il parfaitement heureux et ça depuis la première fois de sa vie, car il aime et qu'il se sent aimé ?

-C'est certainement cela et si c'est bien le cas alors je suis la fille la plus heureuse du monde car je ne veux que son bonheur et que je l'aime… »

Harry la pris dans ces bras et ils échangèrent l'un de leurs baisers les plus passionnés et amoureux. Après de longues minutes ils se séparaient leurs lèvres pour se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre et on entendit alors deux « je t'aime » murmuré en même temps.

L'heure du couvre-feu était dépassée depuis un certain temps déjà, et ils se dépêchèrent de retourner à la salle commune. Ils eurent de la chance, ils ne rencontrèrent ni Rusard, ni Miss Teigne et entendirent Peeves dans une salle, préparant un mauvais pour les premières années mais ils ne le virent pas par chance.

Ils arrivèrent, essoufflé d'avoir couru, mais heureux car ils savaient qu'ils s'aiment tous les deux d'un amour sincère, tendre et passionné. C'était le genre d'amour qui dure. Rien ne pourrait leur enlever ça. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois ne voulant pas se quitter mais ils devaient aller se coucher. Demain ils avaient cours et ils avaient tous les deux des courbatures d'avoir dormi dans le canapé. Ils finirent par se quitter, chacun rejoignant son dortoir.

En arrivant, Harry vu que Ron ne dormait pas et s'attendit à recevoir une remontrance à la mode Weasley. Mais il n'en fit rien. Ron lui souhaita bonne nuit de façon un peu froide mais Harry que c'était normal car il était partagé entre sa colère dû au fait que Harry sortait avec sa sœur, qu'il posait les mains sur elle ; l'embrassait… et la joie que c'était Harry, son meilleur ami qui était ce petit ami, qu'il le connaissait parfaitement et qu'il ne sortait pas avec elle juste parce qu'elle était jolie, mais, il le reconnaissait, parce qu'il l'aimait. Ron regrettait le fait que son meilleur ami ne lui ait pas parlé des sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Il avait bien remarqué un changement dans son comportement mais il ne savait pas à quoi c'était dû et ne il n'avait pas voulu le forcé à parler, car lui-même avait ces propres problèmes avec Lavande et Hermione. Il éprouvait pour cette dernière des sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur leur lit respectif ayant pris soin avant de fermer leurs rideaux.

Harry était allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, le sourire aux lèvres : il pensait à Ginny. Il l'aimait sincèrement et il savait que tant qu'il serait avec elle, il serait parfaitement heureux. Il sentait que ce n'était pas qu'une simple amourette de collège, pas comme Cho. En cet instant, une image s'imposa dans son esprit : lui devant l'hôtel, en robe de cérémonie, ayant pour une fois réussi à discipliner ses cheveux. Il regardait une Ginny qui s'avançait lentement vers lui, dans une magnifique robe blanche, ses cheveux remontés en chignon dont certaines mèches s'étaient échappées la rendant encore plus belle. Cette image le rendit heureux même si le perturbait un peu et il comprit l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour sa bien aimée. Il sut que c'était elle, la femme de sa vie, la mère de ses futurs enfants. Cela lui fit drôle car il ne pensait pas la trouver sitôt mais il avait toujours voulu fonder une famille, sa famille. Il n'avait jamais imaginé y pensé sérieusement avant la fin de Voldemort surtout depuis son retour mais pourtant la vie venait de lui réservé une bonne surprise. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait franchir de nombreux obstacles avant que son rêve se réalise vaincre Voldemort, la protéger, et surtout la garder car même s'ils étaient amoureux, il savait qu'un amour sincère doit être entretenu. Car rien n'est acquis surtout pas l'amour et qu'un rien pourrait lui faire perdre ce bonheur récemment acquis. Il finit par s'endormir en revivant les intenses moments qu'ils avaient vécu ce week-end, riche en émotions.

Dans le dortoir des filles, une jeune rousse avait aussi beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Elle tournait et se retournait s'en cesse, elle était trop excitée pour trouver le sommeil. Même fatigué, son corps refusait de resté en place et son cerveau bouillonnait. Elle savait que ce week-end avait été réel mais pourtant il lui laissait l'impression d'un rêve. Il faut avouer que comme elle se trouvait sur un petit nuage depuis qu'Harry l'avait embrassé. Finalement ses efforts pour qu'Harry la remarque n'avait pas été vain. Elle avait réussi à se détendre en sa présence, elle avait même réussi à le rassurer, il lui avait dit. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un rêve car il n'aurait pas été aussi beau. Harry qu'elle avait d'abord vu comme un dieu, un héros puis elle avait appris à l'écouter, lui parler, le découvrir. Elle avait ainsi découvert un homme imparfait, un homme tout simplement, avec ses peurs, ses doutes, ses coups de tête (certains qu'elle appréciait comme lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé !). A partir de là, elle était tombé encore plus amoureuse de lui si c'était possible. A vrai dire, elle avait découvert le sens du verbe « aimer ». Mais elle avait appris à maitriser ses sentiments, à les refouler pour aller de l'avant. Mais maintenant elle pourrait enfin les laisser s'exprimer. Son prince lui avait enfin donné le doux baiser qui la réveilla, qui lui rendit sa liberté d'exprimer tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son tendre et cher. Maintenant elle voulait un « happy end » avec un « Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants… ». Mais elle savait que cela n'arriverait pas tout de suite et peu être même pas. Car il y avait une personne, un mage noir, qui, elle le savait, n'aurait de répit que lorsque son bien aimé serait mort. Ils allaient donc devoir se battre. Elle ne le voulait pas mais elle savait au fond elle-même que cela arrivera un jour ou l'autre. Elle souhaita que ce soit le plus tard possible. Elle se fit une promesse à elle-même : elle ferait tout pour vaincre cette face de serpent, pour aider Harry. Elle était une Weasley, elle aurait le force et le caractère de combattre ce monstre mais c'était surtout en se qualité de petite amie du survivant qui lui donnerait la force de se battre et de triompher.

Elle finit par trouver le sommeil en imaginant que son jeune amoureux avait battu Voldemort, et qu'elle s'avançait en robe blanche devant un hôtel où l'attendait un beau jeune homme brun, aux cheveux en batailles plus que jamais, aux yeux émeraudes en robe de cérémonie.

Le réveil fût difficile pour nos deux amoureux. Harry reçut un oreiller en guise de réveil : Ron en avait marre de le secouer et pouvait ainsi se défouler avec une bonne excuse. Ginny, elle, ne s'était pas lever du tout. Elle avait un mal fou à s'endormir (pas avant trois heure du matin). Elle fut réveiller par une Hermione qui ne la voyant pas venir, s'était inquiétée et elle l'avait trouver endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle la secoua un bon coup et la éveilla assez brutalement pour ne pas qu'elle rate ses cours. Elle se leva et se dépêcha d'aller s'habiller. Elle voulait partir manger en même temps que son amoureux mais elle voulait aussi se faire belle pour lui. Harry se dépêcha voulant lui aussi commencer sa journée en déjeunant avec sa belle. Pour cet occasion, il voulut se coiffer les cheveux mais cet effort fut vain comme à son habitude. Quand il fut prêt, il descendit dans la salle commune où l'attendait déjà Ron et Hermione. Ils lui dirent bonjour auxquels il répondit avec un empressement inaccoutumé. Ginny arriva sur cet entrefaite. En se voyant nos deux amoureux s'adressèrent de grands sourires mais un rapide baiser très chaste, bien qu'il donna comme même des papillon dans le ventre de Ginny. Cette sensation, elle la ressentait à chaque fois qu'Harry s'approchait d'elle pour l'embrasser. Elle aimait cette sensation car d'autant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti pour un autre de ses petits amis et elle savait ce que représentait cette sensation. C'est ce sentiment qui vous prend aux tripes lorsque l'on vie un amour sincère. Elle avait déjà ressenti ça en lisant un livre et se demandait pourquoi ça ne lui était jamais arriver avant. Maintenant elle savait. Seul un amour sincère, profond et honnête permet de ressentir la force d'un tel baiser, et ces petits papillons dans le ventre.

Ils allèrent manger tous les quatre et s'assirent à un bout de la grande table des Gryffondors. Certains visages s'étaient tournés vers eux pour voir de leurs yeux le nouveau couple star qui c'était formé après le match de Quidditch. Malheureusement pour eux, Harry et Ginny ne débordaient pas d'affection en public. Ils préféraient garder une certaine intimité. Lorsqu'ils durent se séparer pour aller assister à leur cours respectifs, ils s'embrassèrent discrètement et rapidement afin d'éviter toutes réflexions de Ron qui pourraient tournées en disputes. Ils avaient prévu de se revoir seulement le soir après leurs cours car ils avaient tous les deux un midi relativement chargé. Et puis ils préféraient le calme à la cohue qui il avait dans la salle commune ou dans les couloirs le midi.

Si par chance ils se croisaient au détour d'un couloir, ils se regardaient dans les yeux et ils avaient parfois les mains qui se frôlaient, mais sans plus de peur d'un débordement affectif non contrôler et ils préféraient attendre le soir et sa tranquillité retrouvée.

Harry n'était pas très concentré pour suivre le cours. Hermione ou Ron le rappelèrent d'ailleurs de nombreuses fois sur terre. Il se promis d'être attentif afin de pouvoir donner un peu d'aide si elle lui demandait. Cela le motiva grandement et il put à nouveau suivre le cours quoi qu'avec un peu plus d'entrain que d'habitude. Il avait tout de même hâte de se retrouver en tête à tête avec sa belle. Décidemment elle ne sortait pas de son esprit. Il sourit à cette pensée : c'était agréable de penser à des choses qui le rendait plus heureux que jamais.

Ginny, quant à elle, avait été quelque peu importunée par les gens. C'était surtout les commères qui voulaient savoir comment elle avait réussi à avoir Harry après toute ces années, comment ils s'étaient embrassé la première fois (bien que la rumeur circulait mais comme toutes rumeurs cela avait été déformé) et savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dits. Mais Ginny, qui était indifférente aux ragots en temps normal, n'aida pas à les alimenter, même si elle était l'une des principales intéressées. Cependant elle aimait bien cette sorte de mystère qui planait autour de leur relation. Cela leur permettait d'avoir une plus grande intimité. C'était très important pour elle et elle savait que pour Harry aussi. C'était leur histoire à eux et cela la rendait encore plus heureuse qu'elle puisse enfin avoir son intimité car avec ses frères cela avait été jusqu'à la mission impossible.

Ils devaient tous les deux une fière chandelle à Hermione qui arrivait à occuper Ron et à ce qu'il ne les surveillent pas trop. Ils avaient hâte que les cours se terminent pour pouvoir se retrouver tous les deux. Ils avaient décider de se balader dans le parc et/ou de trouver un endroit tranquille pour eux avant le couvre-feu. Après ils resteraient un peu dans la salle commune, ils travailleraient tant qu'il y avait du monde puis lorsque le plus grand nombre serait parti se coucher, ils se blottiraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans un des moelleux fauteuils près de la cheminée.

Harry était aux anges, il avait parfois l'impression d'être un garçon qui aurait grandi avec ses parents et leur amour qui se prolongeait maintenant avec l'amour de Ginny. Il comprit que ses parents ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitter mais il ressentait plus leur amour maintenant qu'il y était vraiment réceptif. Il se voyait comme quelqu'un d'ordinaire et il su que c'était ce qu'il voulait pour le reste de sa vie. Ginny lui apportait à la fois courage, bonheur, joie de vivre, amour, soutien… En un mot c'était le femme de sa vie, la femme parfaite à ses yeux, même ses défauts, il les voyait comme des qualités. Il savait qu'il ne voulait qu'elle, que jamais il ne pourrait pas en aimer une autre comme il l'aimait, elle. Il avait compris ce que voulait dire aimer que lorsqu'il l'avait embrasser. C'était elle et personne d'autre…

« Mon amour ???... ???

-Euh oui ? (Harry revient à la réalité.)

-Ca va ?

-Oui.

-Tu es sûr car ça fait plusieurs minutes que tu es songeur et que tu ne dis rien ; De plus tu vas finir par m'étouffer car tu resserrais tes bras sur moi…

-Désoler ma chérie. (Il la desserra légèrement.) J'étais ailleurs, dans mes pensées…

-Qui étaient ?...

-Dis moi vous êtes bien curieuse, mademoiselle !

-Je suis une Weasley, tout d'abord, et puis tout ce qui te touche me concerne. Donc je voudrais savoir…

-Mystère, je ne te dirais rien du tout…

-Bon je vais devoir employer la manière forte…

-Qui est ?

-Les chatouilles… (dit-elle en attaquant son petit ami sur les côtés de son ventre.)

-Désoler mais je ne crains pas assez pour céder à ce chantage. Mais toi en revanche… (Il l'attaqua et elle ne put résistée.)

-Bon d'accord,… je me rends…, je dépose les armes…

-Bien, je préfère ça ! (Il l'embrassa).

- Dis-moi s'il te plait… (elle lui fit une moue qui fit craquer Harry…)

-Je me disais simplement que j'avais une chance énorme d'être avec toi et que je ne te mérite pas.

-Oh mon chérie !... C'est moi qui est de la chance d'être avec toi et bien sûr que si tu mérites le bonheur. Je… je… je suis même sûr que tu mérites mieux que moi…

-Mieux que toi ?!?!? C'est possible ? Je ne pense pas ou alors dis moi vite qui c'est et qui est mieux que le paradis ? Car tu es mon ange…

-(Ginny était rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.) Oh… Harry… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. (Elle l'embrassa passionnément.) Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi mon ange. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce fut à ce moment là que Ron arriva et les sépara car il voulait parler à son meilleur ami et il était plus que temps d'aller se coucher.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils seraient heureux ensemble, qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Harry avait découvert le vrai bonheur d'être dans les bras d'une personne qui l'aime pour lui et sincèrement. Ils allèrent donc se coucher après un dernier baiser. Ils savaient que les jours suivants seraient aussi heureux que ce week-end. Ils étaient ensembles, ils s'aimaient, rien d'autre ne comptait…

FIN


End file.
